


The Insult Game

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Written for the prompt Samhal + cranky best friends, featuring Little Fox's Samhal Lavellan.





	

“Asshole”

“Really? Low hanging fruit. Alright, Butthead.”

“Honestly? Are we nine? Cocksucker.”

“That’s you, not me. Druffalo smegma.”

“Oh, vile!” Samhal shuddered exaggeratedly. “Okay, uhhh… Execrable Wretch.”

“That doesn’t count! You can’t just pick a random insult and stick an adjective with the right letter in front of it,” Varric objected.

“Well what the fuck was druffalo smegma then? There’s nothing wrong with druffalos, it’s the smegma that’s the insult.”

“Nothing wrong with druffalos! Have you _smelled_ them?”

“Have you _eaten_ them? There’s nothing wrong with druffalos.”

“Alright, fine. Dickbreath.”

“That’s the same as cocksucker! For a famous author, you’re fucking terrible at this game!”

“If you do not cease,” ground out Cassandra, “I will hang you both under that bridge ahead. Together. So that you can insult each other well out of my hearing.”


End file.
